


happy coincidence

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (attempt at at least), Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: As soon as Magnus has regained his balance he looks up at his savior and promptly feels his mouth go dry. The man is just a little taller than himself, hazel eyes and pink pretty lips and oh- a tattoo on his neck that is very tempting to lean in and lick. Magnus bites his lip from saying anything stupid and hears a hitched breath when he looks at the stranger through his lashes.





	happy coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohprongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [CHARLÉ](https://www.lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com)!!  
> I hope your day was as wonderful as you are <3  
> My life has gotten so much brighter with you in it so this is my attempt at giving a little back<3

“Alright now, where is our little Lewis hiding? He’s 20 minutes late.” Magnus states frowning at the watch on his phone, Luke shrugs his shoulders with a teasing smile in response.

“It’s the first time we’re meeting his mystery girl, he’s probably nervous.” The detective says and Magnus smirks.

“We can be quite intimidating I suppose” he comments stirring his drink before swallowing it down in one gulp.

“While we wait, I’ll get a refill of this.” He shakes his empty glass for emphasis and Luke laughs shaking his head.

“You do that, I’mma wait and see if our boy decides to show up soon,” he answers and sips his beer. With a gracious nod in agreement, Magnus stands up and moves towards the bar, considering if he should try one of the newer cocktails instead of his regular this time.

He’s waving to his bartender friend when the world tilts and the next second he finds himself in a pair of strong arms.

“Shit, sorry, my sister shoved passed me.” A deep voice says and as soon as Magnus has regained his balance he looks up at his savior and promptly feels his mouth go dry. The man is just a little taller than himself, hazel eyes and pink pretty lips and oh- a tattoo on his neck that is very tempting to lean in and lick. Magnus bites his lip from saying anything stupid and hears a hitched breath when he looks at the stranger through his lashes.

“I-I’m Alec, short for Alexander. Not that you asked.” The stranger says and smiles embarrassed, a hand moving up to rub at the back of his neck self consciously, Magnus misses the contact immediately.

“Magnus,” Magnus responds, trying to appear more composed than he feels. “Thank you, for saving me from that intimate meeting with the floor.” He motions to where he almost fell.

“Well since I caused it I figured I better be the one stopping it right? Couldn’t let a gorgeous man get hurt.” Alec answers, searching Magnus face for a reaction.

“Why thank you, Alexander, I have to say, you’re quite the looker yourself,” Magnus smirks and sees the other man relax, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

“In that case,” Alec starts and moves closer, not quite touching but that could be easily changed.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he inclines his head towards the bar and Magnus has completely forgotten why he is at this bar, to begin with so he nods, only to be quickly reminded by a very loud and very excited “ _Magnuuuus!_ ” coming from the doorway where Simon is standing proudly, his arm around a very beautiful dark curly haired girl.

“Of course, he chooses to show up now,” Magnus grumbles, unable to hide his slight pout as he sees the couple making their way towards him. Turning back to Alec he’s surprised to see the other man waving at them.

“Maia! I haven’t seen you since last weekend!” he laughs as they get through the throng of people to say hello. Magnus is almost too surprised to hug Simon back but reigns it in just in time.

“Well you know, can’t avoid me!” the girl-Maia teases and Magnus smiles at their easy banter.

“Have you been here long?” Simon asks and Magnus sends him a glare as he slaps Simon’s arm lightly earning a yelp “I’ll take that as a yes.” The other man says sheepishly and holds up his arms in a truce. Magnus rolls his eyes and decidedly ignores the butterflies in his stomach when he hears Alec chuckle at their antics.

“You must be Maia,” Magnus smiles warmly towards the beauty next to his friend, taking her hand in his and bending down to place a kiss on it.

“Wow, a true gentleman.” Maia sighs overly dreamy and Magnus can’t help but smile when he pulls back, ignoring the indignant “Hey!” coming from Simon.

“Simon there you are!” Luke shouts as he joins their little group, a big smile on his face as he envelops him in a hug before doing the same to Maia.

“I knew it was you! ‘Someone you don’t know Luke’ yeah right I could spy the heart eyes from a mile away at the station Lewis.” He continues, imitating the other man and earning a laugh from everyone. Magnus shivers as he feels Alec move in closer, probably because of the people pushing everyone but it earns a reaction nonetheless.

“Speaking of, look who I found” Luke smirks and waves over someone behind them and Magnus bursts out laughing as Clary cheerily comes to join them with her girlfriend, Isabelle.

“Hey guys!” she smiles and then there’s another set of laughter as Maia and Alec this time starts, joined by Isabelle. “What a small world.” She continues amused and Magnus is left feeling amused but confused, looking over at Luke and Simon who seems just as happy as Clary.

“Wait, what am I missing?” he asks, looking from Maia to Isabelle and then Alec before it clicks. She looks so much like, oh. He groans before putting his face in his hands. “He’s your brother isn’t he.” He mumbles but loudly enough for her to hear as the resounding “Yup” she lets out is more than a little laughter filled.

“Wait.” This time it’s Alec who speaks, tugging at Magnus sleeve to turn and look at him. “You’re Magnus Bane? The guy I’m supposed to meet tomorrow?” he asks wide-eyed.

“It seems so, there’s some kind of irony in us meeting like this the night before our blind date huh.” Alec chuckles with a nod and Magnus feels warm all over.

“I mean we could still go tomorrow, just take tonight as a bonus?” the man asks a little nervous and Magnus nods eagerly.

 

“Let’s, I mean I am all for parties but, what do you say we get out of here for now?” he bites his lip nervously and almost sighs in relief when Alec’s eyes light up and he nods eagerly, ignoring their friends’ teasing as he moves to get them to the exit.

Waving goodbye to his friends Magnus laughs hearing a “You owe me a beer Bane!” from Luke just before the door closes.

Standing in front of the bar Magnus looks at Alec in the moonlight for a second before closing the distance between them to touch his arm gently. Alec smiles at the gesture and nods toward the street “I know a good Thai place if you’re hungry” he suggests and Magnus smiles, “starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
